


Goodbye Mr Chekov

by Kati67



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Anton Yelchin who played Pavel Chekov and died age 27 on June 19 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Mr Chekov

‘Mr Scott for the last time; can we go into warp?’ Captain Kirk sounded very impatient this morning Pavel Chekov thought as he looked over his shoulder to his captain.

‘I’m sorry sir we do not. Not at the moment anyway but I’m working on it’ Scotty replied through the com.

‘Scotty…’ Kirk’s patience was wearing thin. They were sitting ducks in this nebula for over two hours now and he wanted to get the hell away from whoever was trying to get them killed.

‘I know sir; I would make more progress if I had more hands here though’

‘Whomever you need Scotty’

‘Chekov would be great sir’ Scotty replied.

Kirk nodded his head at him and he jumped up at the chance to prove himself; ‘Aye sir I vill run to assist Mr Scott at once’ he said enthusiastically which made his captain smile.

‘Oh get a move on’ Kirk chuckled ‘Why are you always so happy?’

‘I don’t know sir. I just am’ he replied ‘permission to leave ze bridge Keptin’

‘Permission granted Chekov and try to hurry it up over there, will you?’

‘Aye sir’ Chekov said while stepping into the turbolift.

This was big he thought. Mr Scott asking his help meant he could be doing more than just a navigator. Not that navigating wasn’t an important job, it was and he was on the bridge which was also very important to him. But the few times he had been asked to help Mr Scott in engineering had made him realize there was more he could do.

When he stepped out of the turbolift he felt anxious but also very excited to help. Mr Scott could do everything in his eyes and he had asked him in particular to help out.

‘Mr Scott, reporting for duty as asked sir’ he formally said.

‘Leave the formalities son and start working’ Scotty said while pulling him along.

\---

‘Do you hear anything Uhura?’ Kirk asked.

‘Very faintly, sir’

‘Viewscreen on’

‘Viewscreen is on, sir’ Sulu answered.

Surely but slowly two ships appeared out of nowhere.

‘Shields!’ Kirk shouted.

‘Shields up’ Spock said.

‘Scotty I need warp now!’

‘I’m sorry sir, I still can’t give you warp only sublight engines’

‘They will most definitely gain in on us with sublight’ Spock said.

Kirk turned around to face him; ‘Really?’ he sarcastically said ‘no kidding’

Spock raised his eyebrow and said nothing.

‘I’m sorry Spock that was uncalled for’

‘You are stressed’ Spock deduced.

‘Damned what can we do? Do we have weapons at least?’

‘Weapons are offline as well’

‘Scotty, for god sake!’

\---

In engineering they were working as hard as they could when the first blast of weapons fire hit them hard.

‘Keep on working!’ Scotty yelled ‘we need those weapons online at least and warp back’

Chekov was thinking back on how the enemy had started to fire on them for no apparent reason or so it seemed. Thankfully he’d found this nebula to hide in so Scotty could start repairs but apparently the enemy had found them anyway.

He looked up from what he was doing to see a triumphant Mr Scott wave his arms in the air shouting; ‘Weapons are online, sir’

He smiled, Mr Scott was brilliant. He only hoped to be that good one day. He could learn so much from him. He focused on what he was doing and another blast hit them. He looked up to see the console where Mr Scott was working on move dangerously. The shockwave made the console where he was working on shake and another hit made it slide over to him. Scotty saw it coming but couldn’t get away. Pavel Chekov ran over to Scotty just in time to push him aside only to get caught between the console and the wall himself.

‘Pavel!’ Scotty screamed.

‘I… I don’t veel my legs’ Chekov whispered.

‘Engineering to Sickbay hurry … Bones, it’s Chekov’ Scotty couldn’t say anything else.

‘Mr Scott, I’m sorry’ Chekov said.

‘Laddie, shut up, you saved my life’ Scotty softly said ‘don’t try to speak now’

‘But Mr Scott hurry, fix ze warp’ Chekov said when another blast hit engineering ‘I know you can’

‘I’m not leaving you kid’

‘Yes you must, save ze Enterprise’ Pavel found it hard to speak. He had to close his eyes, just for a moment.

Bones came running ‘Scotty, I got this, you do as he says’

With teary eyes Scotty left determent to fix the warp engine no matter what.

Pavel opened his eyes to see the doctor sitting by his side ‘It iz not so bad doctor’ he smiled ‘I don’t have pain’

‘That’s good kid, that’s good’ Bones put his arm on his. ‘Captain’ Bones said through the com ‘to engineering’

‘Can it wait Bones?’

‘No sir, it can’t’

\---

‘Why are we going back? Last time I checked you said we could go anywhere we wanted’

‘I do not know if that were my exact words doctor but this is different’

‘Different how?’

‘Just wait and see’

‘You are no fun, stupid hobgoblin’

‘Vere am I?’

‘Hey kiddo, you’re a long way from home! Don’t tell me it is your time already!’

‘Mr Chekov, we came to pick you up’

‘Mr Spock? Dr McCoy? You are both here, together?’

‘Yep, and now you are too, kid’

‘Do you remember what happened?’

‘I’m not sure, I think so, Mr Scott was working and we vere attacked’

‘You saved him kid’

‘I did?’

‘You did’

‘Hey, do you want to hang out with us?’

‘Hang out?’

‘Yeah we go on our own adventures. We can go anywhere we want to go’

‘I would be honoured to join you, Dr McCoy and Mr Spock’

‘We will be happy to have you, Mr Chekov’

‘Did you say happy, Spock? Are you going all mushy on me now you’re dead?’

‘Bones… not now, let the boy get used to it first’

‘Fine, have it your way, but you did say happy…’

‘You two are funny’

‘Yeah? Well get used to it kiddo, you have a lifetime of fun or better yet, an eternity’

‘Can we go now?’

‘Don’t mind the grumpy Vulcan, stick with me kid, I’ll show you where the fun is’

\---

‘I still can’t believe it’ Uhura sobbed.

‘Where are you going, Captain?’ Spock asked when he saw Kirk leaving.

Captain Kirk turned around; his eyes filled with tears ‘Someone has to let his parents know the sad news’

‘I will accompany you’ Spock said.

‘It’s alright you don’t have to’ Kirk said.

‘I know, but I want to. You shouldn’t have to do that alone’

‘Thank you Spock’

‘Captain!’

Kirk and Spock turned around to see Sulu point at the viewscreen.

A bright star blinked at them as if it was to say goodbye. Just for a moment and then it was gone again.

‘Goodbye Mr Chekov, you will be sorely missed’ Kirk whispered.


End file.
